A Walk to Remember
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: Ichigo takes walk after talking to Urahara, ending in a sad realization. Ichigo x Urahara. Oneshot


Author's Note: Hiya, dear reader. I know I haven't updated either of my other chap fics, but I was kinda inspired last night. My friend wants me to write an IchiRuki fic for her, and I was thinking about it. My insanely weird train of thought led me here. I'd explain it to you, but I don't exactly understand it myself...

Pairings: Ichigo x Urahara (One-sided), Urahara x Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Warning: MxM, mild language, angst, bad writing, suggestions of sex, Orihime... Don't like, don't read

* * *

Ichigo stared at Urahara. He was talking about something that Ichigo probably could have understood if he hadn't been so absolutely caught up in the man's attractiveness. New technology for something that Ichigo did not care about at the moment. The only thing his mind could focus on was Urahara. His blonde hair fell just between his smoky eyes. That hat, that green and white hat sat on his head like it was a throne. He sat cross legged on the floor across the table from Ichigo, explaining to excess about something that was most likely important. However, to Ichigo's dismay, he was not alone sitting across from Ichigo.

Yoruichi was draped across his lap, his hand petting her hair. She was in her human form, but she had never looked more like a cat. Ichigo would not have been surprised to hear purring or see fur flying. Yoruichi looked completely content to be lying on Urahara, although Ichigo wished she were somewhere else. He didn't have anywhere in particular, really. Just anywhere but where she was. He would have been happy with her sitting on _his_ lap if that was what it took to get her away from Urahara.

Ichigo took a closer look to find that Yoruichi wasn't even awake to listen to the details of the new... stuff. Sleeping away without a care in the world. What Ichigo would give to be able to smack her into next week. His eyes gravitated towards Urahara's face again. He was smiling rather harshly, as if to signal the end of a conversation. Ichigo hadn't even noticed the lack of his voice in the room. "So, uh, I'm going to go now..." He stood up slowly and looked at Urahara, wanting so desperately for the older man to ask him to stay.

Urahara waved goodbye with his free hand. He sensed the uncomfortable desire that hung in the air like a fog. "See you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, rather disappointed, and trudged out of Urahara's shop. He had been dragged off to Urahara's immediately after a fight with a hollow, so his body was at his house, Kon inside. He couldn't go to the mall and buy an ice cream cone to sooth his aching heart without having to deal with the barrage of questions that would come from Rukia and his family. He couldn't really do anything without retrieving his body first. Even if he climbed through the window, his father would probably notice. He was uncannily amazing at knowing when he was home. Ichigo decided that he would walk around for a little while to suppress his feelings enough to safely go home.

His stroll wasn't planned (he had no idea where he was going), but his feet took him to places that he would have rather stayed away from. He encircled the crater left by Ulquiorra and Yammi on their first trip to Karakura Town. He moped down the street where he had first met Grimmjow. He even walked past Ishida, whom he was currently not speaking to, sitting on the doorstep of his house. That bastard Quincy was so full of himself. How dare he seduce Ichigo and then drop him like yesterday's leftovers? Ichigo turned on his heel and stomped away from Ishida's house before he became so enraged that he did something incredibly stupid.

After storming around town for several minutes, he found a bench and sat down. The seat overlooked the park, so Ichigo watched two children as the played a game of tag. It was a rather amusing sight, there being only two of them, because once the one that was "It" tagged the other one, both children immediately turned around and shot off in the opposite direction. It looked somewhat like a bad car chase if the car being chased switched every so often. It was very calming until a little girl came up to him and asked him about his "funny clothes." He took that as a sign to leave and patted the girl on the head, mumbling something incoherent even to him. As he left the park, the little girl attempted to follow, but her mother caught her before she could get very far.

His feet, obtaining a mind of their own again, hauled him off to Urahara's shop. He stood in front of it, wondering why he had come back here. His heart had finally stopped beating his rib cage half to death, and he decides to return to start it back up? Ichigo snuck around to the side and peered through a window to find Urahara and Yoruichi kissing each other with the obvious intent of going much, much further.

Ichigo turned around and slid down the wall, resting his forehead on his knees. A tear began to make its way down his cheek, but he wiped it away. He didn't need to cry. He didn't care about Urahara. He'll find someone else. He stood up and walked around to the front of the shop, wondering if Orihime was still single.


End file.
